


后来

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。九尾狐银x鸦天狗土。R18，写于2018-2019年。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 9





	后来

后来 | 银土

By 阿卡拉西亚  
  
1

坂田银时已经很老很老了，以人类的年龄而言。  
以狐狸的年龄来说，也用得起“为老不尊”这个成语了。

传说他看过富贵荣华如瞬眼烟云，登过高楼，袖手俯瞰王朝倾覆江山易主，人间的动荡起伏算得上什么，他见过山河改容，沧海渐渐化为桑田；也曾百战归来，一轮残月照白衣，衣上血黑如墨；痛饮过琼浆玉液，独酌过冷杯酸酒，衣香鬓影的花街回荡着他的张扬大笑，江心客舟里，至今犹有人记得他支着脸听雨的侧影。什么热闹冷清的时分都经历过，人间妖界就没有他未见过的花没听过的曲，高兴起来，曾率百鬼夜行大闹平安京，与阴阳师斗个火树银花；败了性子，也有过一甩衣袖遁入深山结界，百里山林清尘避道，只许他独自停在最高的梢头望月。

鼎鼎大名的九尾狐坂田银时，妖界名号白夜叉。传说他妖力无双神佛莫挡，一身雪白皮毛赤红眼眸，日常不露真容，常化形为白衣男子大隐隐于市，化为狐形也仅示人一尾，见九尾者，魂飞如烟灭。

但这都是很多很多年前的事了。

后来发生了什么呢，不知道。妖界与人间一样，多的是这种有头无尾的传说。不知从什么时候起，白夜叉光辉灿烂的战绩再没有了续篇，后人有的说白夜叉已死，有的说他大彻大悟，有的说他远去异国，江户的人间妖界都不留恋了。真相是什么？不知道。妖界与人间一样，不关心真相。

土方十四郎自小听着哥哥的故事长大。他自小失去父母，由哥哥土方为五郎抚养，为五郎十分疼惜这只孤零零的小鸦天狗，漫漫长夜里常给他讲故事。白夜叉的故事是十四郎尤为爱听的一个，跌宕起伏，充满小鸦天狗从未得见的精彩与丰富。第一次讲白夜叉的故事，为五郎一连讲了七个晚上，头六天讲到夜深，小鸦天狗总是缠着为五郎问：“后来呢？”为五郎一笑：“十四郎明天如果也是个好孩子，晚上就再给你讲后来的事。”他便乖乖合眼，恨不得即刻睡着赶紧到新的一天。直到第七天，讲到白夜叉大战魘魅，正当高潮便没了下文，小鸦天狗哇哇大哭，闹着问：“后来呢后来呢后来呢？”为五郎想了又想，却好像是自己儿时便没听过故事的结尾，他记忆力不错，复述族群里流传多年的老故事还行，要给白夜叉华丽的一生瞎编个终章却实在没有这份创造才华，只得含糊地说：“……这是对鸦天狗的考验，十四郎如果一直是个好孩子，长大了就能知道故事的结尾。”

小鸦天狗含泪睡着了。

后来，他长大了。

2

成年后的土方十四郎遵循鸦天狗一族的传统，成为了江户的护卫。鸦天狗一族天生警醒尽责，族群意识极强，自古以来在不同地域的妖界都担任着维护秩序的角色，江户这一支名为“真选组”，以“诚”为旗号，善飞敢斗在全国都是出名的。土方天生好禀赋，练习也十分刻苦，进入护卫组后，又迅速展露了出众的管理才能，虽然年纪轻轻，却能让众人心服口服听他的号令，没过几年，便成为护卫组的副统领。

护卫组每天在江户巡逻，这里妖怪与人类共存，不免常有个别妖怪因口腹之欲或修炼走了邪道而去侵扰人类，继而招来人类对妖怪这个族类的憎恨，累及两界的和平共处。江户人多妖杂，城市繁荣，从日常摩擦到恶性事件层不出穷，鸦天狗一族的重任之一便是制止和惩戒这些妖怪的暴行，每天忙得不亦乐乎。被责罚的妖怪将真选组斥为人类的走狗，然而土方十四郎并不将这些恶语放在心上，他责任感极强，每天早出晚归，带着真选组兢兢业业维护着江户这方地界上众多人类与妖怪之间微妙的平衡。

出发去池田屋那天，也只是土方无数个工作日里普通的一天。监察报来池田屋有一群妖怪聚集密谋生事，土方带着真选组火速杀到，队员们在一楼拘捕嫌疑人的时候，他率先冲上二楼，猛地拉开拉门冲进去：「真选组例行检查！」

屋里空无一妖，当中有一个小几端放着点心杯盘，一只小小白狐狸闻声急扭过头来，嘴里塞满和菓子，吞咽匆忙，还在往下掉渣。

身后传来队员嘈杂的脚步声，土方的身体动得比他脑子还快，在自己和狐狸反应过来之前，他已经大步跨上前去拎起这只偷吃的小贼一把揣进怀里，背对着涌进来的队员吼道：「这间屋子我已经搜过了，你们去其他房间看看！动作要快！」

队员们纷纷向外跑去，他呼出一口气，从怀里掏出那一小团白绒绒，沉声告诫道：「这里危险，快跑。」白绒绒轻盈从他手中跳到地上，毛皮在午后的光线里银光闪烁，一双宝石般红色瞳眸盯着他看了一会儿，转身从窗沿跳下去消失了。

房间外队员大声呼喊着向他报告着什么，他来不及去窗边看一眼白绒绒是否平安落地，急匆匆出去了。

池田屋盘踞的只是一帮喽啰，例行问话处罚结束，天色已晚，鸦天狗们集结起来往屯所飞去，晚霞深处映着他们黑压压掠过的身影。

土方夜间照例要处理些白天巡逻无暇顾及的文书工作。处理完毕，他伸个懒腰，翅膀随之舒展开来，正想起身去室外透透气，便感觉到门外有窸窸窣窣的响动。

他不动声色站起来，握紧鸦天狗一族专属的鸦杖，悄悄接近拉门，猛一下拉开：「谁！？」

门外空空荡荡，一团白影从脚下闪过，他回头一看，可不就是池田屋那只白绒绒？此刻它从容端坐在房间正中望着土方，它身量小巧，尾巴却异常蓬松，看起来像只松鼠。

「土方君真是难找。」白绒绒开口抱怨道，声线懒洋洋，说着还自顾自在土方屋里趴了下来。

「喂，你从哪儿跑来的？叫什么名字？来我这儿做什么？」土方对这么一团白绒绒发不起脾气来，又好气又好笑。

白绒绒抬起后爪歪头挠了挠耳朵，大尾巴拍啊拍：「阿银啊阿银，我叫阿银啊。好不容易在池田屋每天都能吃上那帮小妖怪的甜食，真选组的大人们倒好，一发把他们连锅端了。阿银吃不上饭了，要饿死了，鸦天狗大人可要负起责任来啊。」

白绒绒一点也不讲理，但看起来实在太可爱了，一向不苟言笑的真选组副长丝毫生不起气，反而用一种自己都没察觉到的软和语气说：「那你别跑啊，我给你拿好吃的来。」

一分钟后，白绒绒面前搁上了一个盘子，哔叽一声，挤上一大堆柔黄物体。

「蛋……蛋黄酱？」白绒绒不敢置信地说：「这啥？蛋黄酱博览会？还是珍稀白狐虐待现场？你居然喂本大爷吃这种狗粮？」

「喂喂喂，」白绒绒再可爱，土方也带上了点小情绪：「这可是蛋黄酱啊！世上最美味的蛋黄酱啊！你吃完了就知道了！」

「这一堆都吃完了我得什么都不知道了吧！？」白绒绒愤怒地叫道。

在白绒绒的强烈要求下，最后从真选组屯所食堂拿了点煮好的红豆回来拌上米饭，白绒绒才埋头香喷喷吃起来，对「这猫粮哪里有比蛋黄酱好！？」的不甘抗议充耳不闻。

看白绒绒吃完红豆饭，土方十四郎站起来，从壁橱里拿出睡衣，就要去洗澡。白绒绒在身后叫道：「喂，你要去哪儿？睡觉的棉被呢？榻榻米趴着很不舒服啊。」

「你要在这儿睡？」

「那是当然啊，托你的福，池田屋一个妖影都没了，这大半夜自己睡在那儿多糁人啊！」白绒绒气愤地说，大尾巴用力拍打榻榻米。

「屯所不能养宠物。」土方说。

「谁规定的？」

「我。」

白绒绒更加生气了：「那你就废止啊废止！快把棉被铺上，硌死了。」

反正只是一晚上，反正只是一只白绒绒，这不能算宠物，只是好心收留因执法受到波及的可怜小妖怪。而且……那小脑袋，那光滑如银缎的脊背，那毛蓬蓬的尾巴——啊，一定很好摸。真选组副长心动地想。

这是鸦天狗土方十四郎与狐狸阿银相遇的第一天。

3

土方反应过来的时候，白绒绒已经在屯所里拥有了牢不可破的一席之地。

土方这阵子负责的是日间巡逻。每天清早土方起床洗漱的时分它还瘫在枕头边睡得不省人事，巡逻到下午，某个落地小歇的瞬间，白色身影却常会在不经意之间轻盈跃上他肩头，亲昵地蹭他的脸。那银白细毛如此柔软，叫他的心也一瞬间变得柔和。

土方没有紧急任务只是巡逻的下午，白绒绒有时只是来打个招呼，随即跳开不知玩什么去，他疑心兴许是找个午后荫凉地儿接着睡；有时特别黏着土方，盘依在他肩头不肯离开，他劝说无效，没办法，小歇结束了，只得站起来，黑色羽翼越展越开，缓慢拍打以免卷起的风把白绒绒扇下地去，然后，渐渐升到空中。起初他还以为白绒绒对于飞在天上这件事会感到恐惧或激动，结果没有，白绒绒不知多么淡定，淡定得像条狐狸围脖一样。

土方就这样带着他的白狐狸围脖飞来飞去，遇到不对劲的地方，就跟白绒绒说一声「下去自己藏好」，然后落地秉公执法。白绒绒丝毫不要他操心，一到地上就没影儿了，待他一切处理完毕，肩上又多了一条狐狸围脖。

太默契了，他渐渐习惯巡逻时白绒绒的存在。

一天的工作结束后屯所众人也习惯他端着一碗红豆饭喂白绒绒，没人拿屯所不能养宠物来说事，毕竟白绒绒可是一起去巡逻的，虽然只上半天班，经常迟到早退，也没有体现过半分战力，性质上还是要算警犬的，定性最重要。而且，白绒绒实在太可爱了，虽然除了土方它谁都不给摸，但那幼狐的圆圆面孔，晶亮红瞳，银白蓬松的身姿——  
没有人能抵抗一只毛茸茸，没有。更何况还是那样一只白绒绒。

更加重要的是，多亏了白绒绒，铁面无私的副长暴露了鸦天狗队员们从未有缘得见的柔软，副长用手指拈起一颗红豆，假装严厉地对白绒绒说：「屯所里吃饭不许浪费。」白绒绒从副长手中吃掉红豆，再温柔地舔舔他的手指，这时副长俊美却严冷的脸上漫开的那种老母亲般的微笑——

「副长要能这么对我笑一笑，我三个晚上睡不着。」崇拜副长的新入队队员说。

夜里土方处理公务，白绒绒或是趴在廊上吹风，或是蜷在他盘坐的腿间。到了睡觉时间，有时依偎在他脸边，有时趴在他胸口。银白柔软的身体很轻很暖，没有一点狐狸的气味，反而有股淡淡的甜，闻起来像草莓。

一晃一两个月就过去了，夏天发生了一件事，一贯身体很好的土方感冒了。重感冒，高烧，被近藤局长严令禁止上班。副长直属监察山崎照顾了两天，第三天早上烧退了，胃口也恢复了不少，近藤还是不许他上班：「今天也在屯所好好休息。一看见他叼笔，小银就去把笔咬下来。」

白绒绒果真警犬般令行禁止，一溜烟跑过去咔咔几口就把笔给咬断了。

土方扶额无语，只得坐在廊间闲着。他很少有闲暇时光，因此也不懂得如何打发，眼前是宁谧的阳光，屯所里的植物散发出夏日气息，天蓝得不像话。风铃在檐间铃铃作响，风儿来往穿梭，鸦天狗们一半出门巡逻了，一半是值夜班的正在睡觉，屯所里安静得叫人发困。

一向姿容肃正的副长懒懒地坐倚在门边，吹着风闭眼养神，手里有一搭没一搭地摸着白绒绒的毛。

忽然，一星童年的记忆闪过土方的脑海，他戳了戳快睡过去的白绒绒：「喂，小狐狸，我问你，你有没有听说过白夜叉？」

他的手指感觉到原本迷迷糊糊的白绒绒浑身一激灵。

他来了兴致：「瞧你吓得，白夜叉在你们狐族里这么有名？」

白绒绒抬头盯着他：「你怎么忽然想起了白夜叉？很久以前的老狐狸了。」

他掉过眼去看庭院里的草木在风中轻悄摇曳，声音里有点怀念：「没什么，就是忽然想起来小时候听到的故事了。始终没听到结尾，心里还挺挂记的。」

白色狐狸一动不动，问：「你听过的故事是怎样的？反正今天闲着也是闲着，给我讲讲吧。」

4

于是土方倚着门开始讲起记忆中白夜叉的故事。距离为五郎给他讲故事的那些夜晚已经过去了许多年，但这些情节他当年都要求为五郎反反复复讲过无数遍，虽然许久没再想起，一打开话头就发现当时的语句和画面感仍然鲜明地烙印在脑海里。

土方讲起白夜叉的百战封神，讲起十方妖界是如何敬畏地流传着「九尾一出天地寂」的传言，讲起他白衣载酒的风流，望月独酌的孤清。土方奇怪这些情节自己都记得那么牢，百鬼夜行的阵仗仿佛是亲身经历，雪女吹拂出的冷气好像就在自己颈项边，阴阳师的符纸在眼前颤动，式神的法术炸裂开来，焰飞光闪，九尾狐的面具带着妖异的笑纹，那只狐狸，他摘下面具来——

他停下来，闭了闭眼睛，再睁开。眼前还是真选组的庭院，夏日阳光明亮，草木葱茏，风铃的声音叮叮不停。白色狐狸伏在他手边，一声不吭。

「怎么不说了？」  
「以为你睡着了呢。」  
「接着讲吧。」

土方从午后直讲到将近傍晚，心一点一点揪起来。快了，快到魘魅的部分了，白夜叉血战魘魅，后来呢？银白的英雄再也没了下文，九尾狐华美动荡的一生像是极盛的宴会饮宴欢纵到了极点忽然归于寂灭。童年时的惆怅不甘膨胀起来，他觉得喉咙哽咽起来，天色幻变，纯粹的蓝变成富有层次深深浅浅的叠彩，黄昏到了。逢魔时刻。

一阵风吹来，草木窸窸窣窣轻响，身边传来浅浅的叹息。「免费的孟婆汤是有多好喝？每次都没少灌吧，喝了多少才能把我忘记得那么彻底呀？多串。」

晚霞浓重的光彩漫溢庭院，廊上伫立的男人脖子上挂着犬牙珠链，银发卷翘，以红线斜系着一只狐狸面具，那妖异嫣红的上挑眼角和笑纹在稍纵即逝的晚霞里令他熟悉得心惊。一袭松松垮垮的白袍裹着男人的黑色里衣，风把宽大的袍袖吹得猎猎直飞，整个人就这样浸在霞光风声里，像是一转眼就会从土方眼前消失。

他不知道热泪从自己眼中直流了下来。「…………银时？」

霞光在这一刻消逝了。

5

晚霞隐没，薄黑夜色轻纱般笼罩下来，风阵阵如潮汐，透过模糊的视线，土方安心地知道银发男人还站在那里。熟悉得要命的情感扑袭到土方身上钳住他，那是深入骨血的柔情与眷恋，杂糅着有如撕裂的苦痛，是如此鲜明深刻的感觉，脑中却全然没有关于这些情感的回忆，不知道那个不自觉叫出的名字的意义。他热泪如倾，哽咽不能语。

脚步声从身后的走廊传来，山崎的声音犹豫地响起：「副长，您好点了吗？诶？您有客人？那……我去准备茶点。」

土方没有回头，他仍呆呆地凝望站在廊间的银发男人。男人走过来，弯腰伸手抚去他满脸的泪水，初次看清的面容令土方胸口紧缩得无法呼吸，男人看着他的神情变化，唇角带着温柔又无奈的笑意。「你没有想起来，是不是？没关系的，多串。这一次是我不好。」

山崎回来的时候他们一同进屋坐定。山崎点起灯，土方说：「我没事，今晚不用过来了。叫其他人也不要来打扰我。」

「是，副长。」山崎恭敬地说。作为监察，他职业病地将副长的客人看了个仔细，斜系的狐狸面具和身后那一条惹人注目的蓬松银尾，显然是个妖狐。他敏感地察觉屋中气氛很不寻常，一向冷静自持的副长此刻情绪说不好是激动还是低落，山崎快手快脚布好茶点，行礼退出去了。

「你是谁？」土方想了又想，却最终还是只能问出这一句。

「每次转世之后都是这一句，真是叫人伤心。」银发男人微笑着，站起身来。「看好了。」

男人将狐狸面具拿在手中，喃喃念了几句什么，光华暴起，身后银白狐尾骤然蓬散成九尾。男人立在流光飞舞中，一手将狐狸面具扣在胸前，漆黑护臂缠着红线，狐面似笑非笑正对着土方，土方抬头，银发下一双红瞳静静凝望他，九尾一出天地寂，他只觉如梦似幻。

「记得吗？我们第一次见面的时候你就是被阿银这样帅气的出场迷住的噢。」男人含笑说，语气极之温柔。

「你是……白夜叉。」

银发男人叹了口气。「确实是三个字没错，但不是这三个。正确答案是——我相好。」

这样轻松地调笑着，然而微笑里的哀伤拂之不去，男人向他走近，单膝跪在他面前：「换我给你讲一个故事，好不好？」

九尾狐向他伸出手，他握住。一瞬间，一股力量将他猛力拖拽出去，再一定神他已漂浮在阴灰湿冷的天空中，脚下大地广袤，血流如河，战士们呐喊着冲向对方。

「那就是魘魅。」男人将他护在怀里，伸出手指引他的目光。

他的心脏蓦然紧缩发痛。没错，那是白夜叉与魘魅战斗的尾声，尘烟滚滚的空气里浮动着不祥的暗红光点。

「我打倒魘魅时，他说，你这双受诅咒的手，最终会让护在掌心的珍贵之物尽皆粉碎。无论是所爱之人还是所恨之人都将因你而被吞噬，你就在这个世上永远孤单地哭泣着吧。」

「我在多年后才发现当时我的身上已经潜伏下了魘魅植入的白诅。病发后整个江户都因我而蒙难，人们纷纷倒下，忍受病痛，无药可救地死去，江户面目全非，几乎变成一座死城。我想了很多办法，但没有用，连我的身体和意志也开始逐渐被白诅蚕食。我只好离开所有人，包括你，独自去寻找解决的希望。」

「希望你原谅我。」银发男人轻吻土方的面颊。「我无法忍受你死在这场因我而起的瘟疫里。」

后来呢？

眼前的景象改换了，土方看到阴暗天幕上不断掠过鸦天狗的黑色身影，那是鸦天狗在绝望而不知疲倦地搜索江户每一个角落，寻找不告而别的爱人。

但谁能拯救一只如此强大的九尾狐呢？

他看到鸦天狗跪在九尾狐面前，夕阳如血，废墟静默无言。那美丽的银白皮毛被暗红咒文覆盖，一柄木刀洞穿身体。那是九尾狐竭尽妖力自未来召唤而来的自我救赎，只有九尾狐杀得了九尾狐。他骄傲又温柔的爱人被逼入绝境，以过去、当下、将来全部被抹杀为代价，与白诅一同彻底消失，下决心斩断因果，再不入轮回。

土方听见那只鸦天狗在废墟间抱紧爱人发出的悲鸣，那是禽鸟叫到喉咙流血时发出的声音。

他浑身震颤，泪如雨下。

银发男人将环抱着他的手臂收紧，他的后背紧贴着男人温暖的怀抱。

「不要哭，你前世可是非常坚强呢。你知道吗，你纠集了一大群妖怪，也不知道找了什么法子，硬生生返回了魘魅一战的时代。你找到了我，我们一起打倒了魘魅。这一次，没有白诅。黑乎乎的小乌鸦，你可是救了白夜叉的英雄啊，不要哭了。」

「不过，世界的法则不能这样随意改写。我第一次以过去抹杀未来，已是大忌，魂飞魄散；帅气的小乌鸦多串，你却偏要再拧着来一次，违逆天命，把我再变回来。我活下来了，可是一切并没有就此回到正轨。妖怪和人类一样，命运都有定数，多次扭曲引发了异变，再醒来时我回复了幼狐的形态，躺在出生的深山里。妖力耗散，记忆大半凋零，不能说话，更不能化形。整整三百年，我都在山林之间缓慢地重新修炼，养复九尾狐的妖力。」

「但鸦天狗一族的寿命并没有那么长。你没有等到我。」

「这一次是我不好。」

眼前的幻象消失，他和银发男人仍然坐在和室内。男人从背后将土方抱在怀里。

他转过头去，两人安静缓慢地接吻。

然后男人大力将土方勒紧在怀中，脸埋进他的肩颈深深吸气。「我好想你。」

「你刚才说这一次是你不好，我转世多少次了？」他问。

「这是你的第三世，小乌鸦。先说好噢，第一次可是你的错。我们一比一平手。」

男人看他迷惑的神色，温柔又无奈地摇头：「真是的，连我跟你的定情之战都忘了？第一世你是人类哦，我见过的最漂亮的男人。蓝眼睛从那时起就没有变，一头黑长直束成马尾，爱穿墨蓝长衣。你是平安京盛名赫赫的阴阳师。」

「第二次见面你就不由分说砍了我一刀呢，在左肩上，以为我是蒙骗少女作恶的妖怪。真是的，阿银要蒙骗也是蒙骗你呀。虽然莫名其妙挨了一刀，但你太好看了，阿银舍不得杀你。我找你打了好多架，连百鬼夜行都动用了，其实我只是想多看看你。」

“那一世你忠心耿耿地追随着你的大将，作为阴阳师辅佐他的征战。阿银非常嫉妒哦，可是没办法，稍微使一下性子，你就连酒也不肯出来跟我喝了。那可是我珍藏的好酒，传说是阿修罗采四天下花，于海酿酒而得，管他是天神还是天皇都喝不到的美酒！你这坏脾气的阴阳师拽什么拽？啊啊啊气死我了！”

尖尖狐狸牙齿在他左肩上咬了一口。

“我从那时就对你喜欢极了，可是不知道你喜不喜欢我。你总是一脸嫌弃，臭狐狸臭狐狸的。不过，不吵架的时候，倒是肯在月夜来跟我喝酒。你一定不记得了，真是可惜。我带你去最僻静的深山，看到有妖怪就把人家打跑，临湖照月，两个人共饮。阿修罗的酒极美极醇，百里无声，湖光月色粼粼一片。”

“等等等等，传说白夜叉遁入深山结界，驱散众妖，只许他一人望月——这事是我跟你一块儿干的？”

“那当然，不然谁敢独个儿在荒无人烟的山里喝酒？”

“……携百鬼夜行大闹平安京，其实是跟我打架？”

“百鬼夜行都只是我撩你的助攻而已啦助攻。”

“……你还有什么传说中很帅其实很矬的地方，一块儿说了让我童年的幻想破灭得痛快点儿。”

“从你今天讲的故事来看还挺多的。比如轻易不以九尾示人，说得轻巧，你知道日常拖着九条尾巴过日子是多么麻烦的一件事吗！上厕所都很不方便好么！”

“……算了你还是别继续讲这个了。还是说说第一世我错在哪儿吧。”

男人沉默了一会儿，将下巴搁在土方肩上。“那一世你的大将卷入了宫廷斗争，蒙冤下狱，你犯颜直谏，惹得将军震怒。九尾狐历来不过问人间事，你也什么都不跟我讲。将军赐你毒酒，你顾及大将的性命便喝了。你明明知道……那样的宫廷，那样的将军，那样的监狱，就是灰飞烟灭也不费九尾狐什么力气。可是你偏不要我为你出头。”

“妖怪伤人性命是要受罚的，干涉人间政权更是触犯天条的大罪。”鸦天狗慢慢说。

九尾狐仿佛没听见。“最后一次见面，以往从来都是我带酒来，那是你第一次赠酒给我。你说你将要远行，私藏了些好酒，都送给我了，要我一杯一杯慢慢喝，喝完了，你也就回来了。”

“至死我们都只是坐在一起喝过酒。喝醉了我见过你脸红，见过你依在我肩头笑，抱着我的尾巴不撒手。但到最后我也不知道，你到底喜不喜欢我。”

“你说，这一世是不是你的错？”

6

灯油似是干涸了，屋里的灯光慢慢暗下来，终于寂灭，只余一缕白烟。土方背靠在九尾狐的怀中，九尾狐的两臂将他紧紧圈在身前，头搁在他肩上，两人在黑暗里默默无语地感受彼此的体温和呼吸。

「终于又能抱着你了。」九尾狐嗅闻着他肩颈之间，缓缓地低低地悄声吐息，像是撒娇又像是叹息：「你都不知道我等了多久……土方……」

明明是自己的名字，再熟悉不过，被这个人唤出来却让他心颤。

土方回过身去，呼应九尾狐等待已久的嘴唇。九尾狐描绘的过往片段在他心里沉沉浮浮明明灭灭，像是夏日祭人群中时隐时现的狐面，他看不清，记不起，但从九尾狐出现的那一刻开始，心中骤然涌现出的浓烈情感把他自己给吓了一跳，那样深沉丰沛的情感从前都隐藏在心底何处呢？

起先是嘴唇轻柔地互相碾过，他再次感到惊讶，接吻是个多么神奇的举动啊，为何只是这样轻轻与另一个人触碰嘴唇，便能感觉到心弦被强烈地拨动，一股颤栗自头顶直贯全身。稍微张开唇齿，舌头湿润地探入，卷裹在一起，他们如同在对方口中寻求赖以生存的氧气般充满渴求地吮吻着，土方在喘息间挣扎着拉开一点距离，低头问：「你叫银时？」

灼红的眸子仰视着土方，九尾狐捧着他的脸，神色虔诚，如同向神明许愿：「九尾狐坂田银时，你更熟悉的称呼是白夜叉。这个名字，我告诉了你两世，这是第三次，无论你忘记我多少次，我都会再让你记住我。」

他低下头柔软地亲他，像神明赐予一个吻，唇舌交缠间银时微不可闻的叹息带着颤抖：「我想念你。」

他勾着银时的脖子加深这个吻，感觉银时窸窸窣窣脱去了身上的衣袍，然后一双手抱起他，将他小心地放在铺在榻榻米上的白袍上。「压到翅膀没有？」银时问，伸手轻抚他身下延展出来的黑色羽翼。

他信赖地沉湎到银时的温柔里，摇摇头。

九尾狐挥了挥手，拉门嘎吱一声打开，月光的清辉洒了进来。土方正想阻拦，银时竖起手指带着笑意嘘了一声：「放心，阿银设了结界。」

浴衣被揭开，银时温热的手覆上去，抚摸他赤裸的肌肤。「第一世我就好想这么亲近你。有一次在湖边，酒过三巡，那天晚上的月亮也像今晚一样，我们坐得好近，你的脸就离我那么一点点，蓝眼睛望着我——但你转了过去。」

「后来——后来我想了无数次，当时要是亲一下你就好了……」银时细致地亲吻他的身体，从胸膛到脖颈，从耳朵到眼睛。「现在好像做梦一样……」

土方颤抖着，因为在光裸皮肤上游走的灼热嘴唇，也因为脑海中无数闪光的碎片争相迸散。月亮照在湖面上，波光粼粼，清风徐来，九尾狐的红眸深深地看着他，他的耳朵腾地烧起来。

遗忘已久的悸动涌入心间。「我喜欢你。」他喘息着说：「从那时起我就——」

衣衫尽数褪去，他们赤裸着紧紧相拥。九尾狐撑在他身上低头盯紧他，眼睛灼然发亮：「那你为什么，不说呢？你知道我赶到你府中人去楼空的时候是怎样的心情吗？」月夜里白色尖牙一闪而过：「也罢……我们先来了结第一世的欠账。」

这只狐狸相当记恨他第一世的不告而别。土方在扩张后的粗重插入里确信了这一点。

他蜷起腿呻吟出声，向后仰起脖子，银时居高临下地看着他，忽然一使力将他翻过身去。他还没在强烈的摩擦里反应过来，便被捉紧了腰重重地抽送起来。穴道温驯含吐着粗硬的肉棒，紧致滑润的感受令银时咬住了唇用力闭了闭眼。

「银时……」他伏在白袍上，被身后的抽插颠撞得语不成句，漆黑翅膀抖颤着扑腾，在呻吟的间隙回头断续呼喊九尾狐的名字，希求他心软。

眼前忽然一片白光闪过，结界里哗啦啦竖起四面八方的长镜，无数个他赤裸伏在九尾狐身前，神色恍惚，汗水淋漓。在逼近的镜子中土方看到自己潮红的脸颊，狭长的眼睛半开半闭，暗蓝里一片水汽氤氲，身侧的镜子映出他跪伏的曲线，男人紧紧抓住他翘高的腰臀，粗大的深色阴茎不断顶送，土方迷朦望着镜中，不知身在何处，挪不开视线，直到一双猩红的眸子在镜中捉住他，银时在对视里勾起一个笑容，大手把他重重往后一扯，挺腰猛地将肉棒顶到最深。视觉和触觉的双重刺激压倒了土方，他对着镜子张大了嘴，发出自己无法置信的放肆叫喊。

他在高潮的余韵里慢慢反应过来自己的境况，哑声恳求：“银时，不要，不要镜子……”男人丝毫不理，土方羞耻地闭上眼睛，胸前的肉粒却被搔蹭起来：“不许闭眼，睁开。”他执拗地闭着眼睛，但绒毛轻轻刺挠乳头的快感酥酥痒痒地传来，他挣扎着，忽然浑身一凛，睁开眼睛往下看去，果然，一条银白狐尾抚卷着他的下体，先是磨蹭垂坠的囊袋，再又灵活地卷上他刚刚射过的柔软阴茎。

身后的男人放缓了节奏，一下又一下慢慢将肉棒推进去塞满他，两人紧紧嵌合在一起，男人摇晃着腰，在土方不由自主收缩的穴道里四处戳顶，像是自己在沉迷享受那湿热紧密的挤压，又像是要他体会情欲由上至下的细致折磨。这样还不够，男人俯下身，将烫热的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，呢喃着叫他：“土方——”

耳朵脖颈乳头阴茎囊袋后穴都被这个男人侵扰着，占有着，土方沦陷了最后的神智。他是他的了，全部是他的。重重叠叠的刺激让他想骂脏话，但他口中滴落的只是零落的津液和声响，他涣散地摇摆着身体，迎合男人缓缓抽送的粗大肉棒，一心一意想要它重启刚才强悍骄横的进攻。

廊上传来脚步声和说话声，他一时不能分辨意义，直到山崎慌张的声音清晰地在门口响起：“冲田队长！副长说了今晚不可以打扰他……”随即山崎和总悟在拉门处出现。

男人含笑的声音在他背上说：“别担心，这两只小乌鸦发现不了阿银的结界，他们什么都看不到，什么都听不见。”镜子褪去了，屋里恢复正常的陈列，拉门敞开着，一地月光，土方赤裸趴伏在白袍上，闻得到汗水和精液的气味，男人好整以暇地将肉棒再次深深插入他的身体里。他抬起头，总悟和山崎站在门口，目光穿过他在空荡荡的屋里逡巡：“奇怪，人呢？”

“不要，不要，”明知对方发现不了，但就在山崎和总悟的面前被男人操干的事实还是压垮了土方的羞耻心，他大力挣扎起来，向前爬去，银时略略松手让土方脱离，却在下一瞬间抓住他的脚腕猛地将他拖回来甩在地上，土方侧躺在地上还没来得及撑起身，双腿被举起折在银时身侧，肉棒已再次粗野地撞进他的深处。土方骤然仰起脖子，山崎和总悟就站在身前，他躺在地上，仰头看到他们的脸，听到他们的声音，但他已无法再顾及，后穴被粗暴地充满、撑开、磨碾，他大声叫喊起来。

7

一切平息后土方才恍惚反应过来，他被九尾狐折腾得死去活来根本就是没道理的。说到底，第一世是自己不告而别没错，第二世他和这家伙可是完完全全扯平了啊！

他想要抱怨，但从刚入夜被翻来覆去折腾到夜深的疲惫深深笼罩了他，银时侧躺着将他整个人拢入怀中，他伏在男人温暖的怀里，如同浸泡在夏日洒着柠檬的果汁里，意识朦胧，带着酸软的甜，他嘟囔了几句什么，将头更深地埋进那温暖的所在，就这样沉沉地睡了过去。

鸦天狗不知道九尾狐吻了吻他的额头，略微收紧了手臂，怀中安稳呼吸着的恋人有着极其实在真确的温度，将九尾狐的怀抱填得满满的。他将下巴抵在鸦天狗头顶，双手环抱着自己的宝物，还是感到不够。在战斗中都很少全部出场的九条狐尾出现了，轻巧顶开被子，毛蓬蓬的雪白狐尾散开来，全数覆在睡梦中的鸦天狗身上。他尽己所能将恋人覆拢在自己的躯体毛发下，才惬意地呼出一口气，允许自己沉入梦乡。

土方是在清晨时分被热醒的。

九尾狐睡得香甜，两只手臂九条狐尾绒绒密密包裹他，像看守前一晚没吃完第二天还要当早饭的猎物。快要中暑的猎物咬牙切齿（又小心翼翼地）将自己从狐狸的包围圈中解放出来，长长出了一口气，慌忙低头检视，但一切正常，九尾狐睡前显然细心料理过他，除了汗流浃背，他此刻清洁得像只新生的鸦崽。本来感冒就好得差不多了，发了一身汗，倒是神清气爽得很。

土方轻轻站起来，蹑手蹑脚拉开拉门。夏日清晨的微风扑面而来，天空慷慨铺开大片明净的淡蓝。新的一天。他回过头，九尾狐仍然四仰八叉睡得沉酣，像还是一只小狐狸时那样，传说中神武无双的九条尾巴软软摊了一床。他不自觉笑了起来，回屋轻悄拿上干净浴衣，带上拉门，迈步向真选组澡堂走去。

他在将升未升的朝阳中穿过真选组长廊，想着土方为五郎讲过的故事。那些惊心动魄的战斗，华美的饮宴，孤绝的山中冷月此刻都在他的记忆里缓缓浮现出来。他想起了久远的过往，却仍然未能真切感受到自己在那故事里扮演过一部分，唯独一点是清晰的，烙印在骨血里，让他在这个夏日清晨突然感到牵心扯肺的一阵惊痛，那是尘封于百年光阴之中的爱别离的痛楚。

“后来呢？”他听见儿时的小鸦天狗带着哭腔追问为五郎。

他停下脚步向长廊外的庭院望去。清晨的植物不计枯荣，生机勃勃地焕发鲜明亮绿的光辉。

一个宁静的，绿意葱茏的夏日清晨，这是属于坂田银时的“后来”，是他们出生入死换来的“后来”。一会儿他要去巡逻，三天没工作了，山崎那儿累积起来的公文又该堆积如山了，今晚看来得加班。下午巡逻到团子店那儿的时候，可以叫那只狐狸过来，他记得那只狐狸从前就爱吃团子。

以后可拿这只狐狸怎么办，在屯所里养着一只盖世英雄是一种什么样的体验。副长烦恼地摇摇头，走进空无一人的澡堂拧开水龙头，决定巡逻的时候再慢慢考虑这个问题。

清凉的水珠倾泻而下，鸦天狗惬意地抖开翅膀。山崎如果一早过来探视他，在屋里发现一只呼呼大睡的九尾狐会怎样？

他才不管，那只狐狸自己会摆平的。

\- Fin -


End file.
